Campfire Love
by Leela's Back
Summary: Repost of a old Mai and Joey get together


This takes place during duelist Kingdom , this is a Lemon between Joey and Mai. I am reposting it again because my old account was deleted, and I know you must thinking well if someone reported you why not just find another site that allows lemons, and my answer to that would be...no. I like fan fiction.net I have been here for a few years now and it's just the principle of it. I think I should be able to have freedom of speech and just because some kid read a few nc-17 fics and there mother caught him or her, that should not ruined everyone else's fun. But anyway here's the fic...again lol *warning Lemon * ********************************************************  
  
I can not believe what I just did, how could I? ...what has made me so weak? this...this is not like me..I..I don't understand" thought Mai to herself as she stood there looking over the crushing waves into the rocks the seemed majestic as well as scorned in the moonlight, much like her own emotions. She felt weak , she felt that he emotions have gotten to the best of her. As she stood there looking at the ocean waves from the cliff that she stood upon she felt her heart beating extremely fast , and he knees were shaking. She just couldn't understand what had come over her. "Mai control yourself, you are a duelist first , remember that, you don't have anytime for friends or romance of any kind...it was a mistake...but it wont happen again Joey Wheeler" thought Mai to herself as she cursed herself for her previous weakness that night.  
  
It had been not too long ago that Mai had Rex Raptor Duel against Joey Wheeler on her behave. she had no idea why she wanted him to go down so bad . Sure it was embarrassing for a beginner duelist to beat her, but was that really all there was? After her match with Joey Mai couldn't enjoy her victories anymore, it was almost as if they meant nothing to her, but why? this was not the first time in her entire dueling career that she was beaten , so why does this one match with Joey bother her so much? it had to be deeper because she found herself thinking about him all the time after that. after that match with him nothing seemed to be the same. It was driving her crazy, she had to do something about this and she had to do it fast, because she found herself loosening her composer, she had to see Joey again, but for what reason? was it because she wanted to make him pay? no that would be piety, no it was much more and Mai knew it, she just didn't want to believe it. Her and Joey had this chemistry, a love and hate chemistry, and it was intense. She felt it every time she thought of him, her heart would beat so fast just at the thought of him, her body would feel strange whenever she was around him, she would tremble at his touch now whether it was because of pure anger or lust she didn't know, but she had to find out. That's why she had Rex duel with Joey and that is why she found Joey and his friends that night in the woods when they were hungry and offered them food. Now by Mai offering them food and being nice she knew something was wrong by her actions, that's why she left to got take a walk right after there meal by the campfire, she felt uncomfortable around Joey , and she hated it.  
  
"So its come to this has it? I'm more pathetic then I thought. having a school girl crush on some moron who's younger than me...Mai he's child, am I that lonely that it has brought me to this?" Mai cursed herself again for her emotions. yes it was true that Mai was older than Joey, but she wasn't that much older. Joey is 16 and Mai is 19. As Mai's thoughts continued to race she felt a cold breeze whisk by her, she unconsciously begin to hold herself in hopes to keep herself warm.  
  
"Ya cold?" spoke the too familiar male voice from behind her.  
  
Mai instantly snapped around to greet Joey with a glare.  
  
"How long have you been standing their Joseph?" snapped Mai  
  
"Not long, gees what's your problem? look do ya wanna wear dis while ya out here or not?" spoke Joey as he offered her his jacket.  
  
Mai only rolled her eyes at him and turned back around  
  
"No thank you, now shoo, go away" spoke Mai rudely as she just continued to stare blankly at the sea.  
  
"Well excuse me if I came out here lookin for ya, cause I was worried, why'd your walk off like that after dinner anyways?" asked Joey a bit annoyed but trying to keep his composer.  
  
"Whatever...like your really care"  
  
"Yeah your right I don't care, I just walked all the way out here, just to bother ya" spoke Joey sarcastically and annoyed, as he begin to walk off. Mai didn't say anything back just continued to stare ahead.  
  
"Look Mai , you might wanna drop the cold tough girl act, its getting real old, not to mention its fake and getting on my nerves..." spoke Joey in mid step  
  
"Excuse me?" spoke Mai as she turned to face him but his back was to her as he stood.  
  
"Yeah you heard me, I said its fake, and if I were you I would cut it out, you keep acting like this and your going to find your pretty little ass alone" and with that Joey began to walk away again.  
  
"I already am alone!" blurted out Mai, her voice quivered and as well as her body, it was happening again, she was vulnerable around him, but before she could mentally curse herself again Joey spoke.  
  
"And why do you think that is Mai?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why do you think you're alone?"  
  
"My choice"  
  
"Wrong..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah I said wrong answer" continued Joey as he now slowly turned to face her. "Look lets be real with one another alright, if you were so content with solitude, I don't think you would have followed me and the others and offered us food tonight, not to mention, the whole duel you set me up in with Rex, now I may be young but I'm not a fool Mai...."  
  
"What are you saying?" spoke Mai sounding at bit nervous because Joey may know her secret motives all alone.  
  
"I'm saying everyone needs someone , its only human, and on top of that....I've seen the way you been lookin at me" Joey said that last bit while laughing and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh shut up! you wish little boy!"  
  
When she said that Joey instantly stopped laughing  
  
"...hey I ain't no little boy" spoke Joey in a serious tone as he beginning to walk closer to Mai. with just inched away from each other they stared into each others eyes  
  
Neither one of them was wearing a smile, the both looked extremely serious as they stood there looking at each other.  
  
Just then Joey grabs her by the arm forcefully into a passionate kiss. Mai didn't even struggle instead she threw her arms up around his neck, and intensified the kiss. Joey pulled her closer to him while wrapping his arms around her small waist. as they moaned and pressed their bodies against each other Mai found herself wildly traveling her hands threw Joey's thick tasseled blond hair. While Joey's hands traveled down to Mai's lovely backside and gave it a aggressive squeeze. there tongues finally met, there kiss was aggressive and hungry for each other, as they both moaned and panted they explored each other's bodies. Joey took one of his hands and gave her breast a firm squeeze and played and pinched her nipple threw her tight low cute shirt. Mai pulled one of her hands out of his hair and slowly leaded it down to his throbbing crotch. She felt his hard imprint threw his pants. Mai senses then came back to her and she abruptly. pulled away from their kiss.  
  
"What are you doing Joey!?"  
  
"What am I dong? what are you doing?"  
  
"You kissed me?!"  
  
"you damn strait I did , now come her so I can do it again!" spoke Joey as he grabbed her arm once more, pulling her to him so that they were close enough to kiss. Joey stared at her trying to keep his sexual urges under control. He just stared at her for a few moments in silence, all the while Mai looked away, she was so embarrassed at her actions, she couldn't believe what has just happened. she was blushing slightly and breathing hard, she was trying to control her sexual urges as well.  
  
"Mai, I want you" spoke Joey in a very low and serious tone  
  
"Joey...I..."  
  
"...Don't fight dis baby, I know you want it too" spoke Joey again only this time his voice was softer and more sensual, he then begin kissing her softly on the neck, while pulling her closer to him once more.  
  
"Damn, girl, your body feels so good"  
  
Mai just begin to moan once again and enjoying this moment. they continued to kiss and caress one another under the moonlight, enjoying each others touch and taste. moments later Mai found herself on the ground laying underneath Joey with both of there jackets off, and kissing each other deeper as there bodies ached for one another. Joey then slowly inched her hand up her leg and up her short tight skirt, and begin to softly and slowly play with her hot wet feminine center. Mai moaned loader at his actions. there bodies were on fire the more Joey would grind his body against hers the more and would buck her hips back up to him.  
  
"Oh Joseph"  
  
"Still think I'm a little boy" spoke Joey as he continued to play with her pussy and tease her threw her panties.  
  
"Oh God!" moaned Mai out of pleasure, but for some reason that last comment he said begin to echo in her mind  
  
'...still think I'm a little boy...little boy...boy...' it just continued to echo over and over, Mai couldn't do this, this was wrong.  
  
"Joey stop!" yelled Mai as she pushed him away.  
  
when she did this Joey looked baffled, what happened didn't she want it? didn't she like it? thought Joey to himself  
  
"Whets wrong Mai? oh I know" spoke Joey with a grin on his face, "you thought I forgot, didn't you?"  
  
"Forgot what you moron" spoke Mai with her arms crossed as she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Dis" spoke Joey as he took his wallet out of his back pocket, and took out a whole roll of colorful condoms. Red , yellow, blue, green, he, had them all. "So come on baby pick a color any color" continued Joey with the condoms in his hand and a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"You dork, that's not what I'm talking about"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Im saying I can do this with you"  
  
"Huh...but why not"  
  
"First of all your a child, and second...well ...your a dork"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Yeah you heard me , now go run along little boy"  
  
When she said that Joey became extremely angry.  
  
"That's it, I think you need to be thought a lesson" and with that Joey begin to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"No..wa..wait...Joey don't"  
  
Joey didn't answered only continued with the task at hand  
  
"What are you doing...stop ...don't" was all Mai could say, but Joey wasn't listening, the next thing Mai knows is that Joey pulls out his manhood and she is staring blankly at it.  
  
"Does dat look like a little boy to you?...well does it?!"  
  
Mai said nothing just continued to stare at it without saying a word.  
  
At this point Joey begin to feel a bit uncomfortable with her staring, what was she thinking anyway.  
  
'aw great, she's probably going to start making fun of me, damn I'm a dork' thought Joey to himself  
  
'its so....its so...wow? who knew?' thought Mai to herself  
  
Joey was now looking else where he couldn't take her staring any longer, so he didn't say anything to her.  
  
'damn she probly thinks I'm a little boy more so now then ever and I.....oh fuck' Joey was taken out of his thoughts as something hot and wet engulfed her throbbing hard cock. He looked down to see Mai giving him oral pleasure.  
  
'oh my God' thought Joey as he stared at her bent over sexy form sucking his dick. she held it in one hand while touching her breast with the other, all awhile moaning in complete delight. Mai slowly licked the sides of his big cock and gently licked and kissed the tip, she then pulled up her top exposing her big round tits, and softly pinching her long hard pink nipples. She then deep throated Joey's cock. so much heat and so much wetness surrounded his dick and by her being his sexy little eye candy with the touching herself and the moaning there was only so much he could take.  
  
"Um...Mai..baby calm down" spoke Joey softly as he gently pulled Mai away from her job that she was so enjoying.  
  
"What's wrong Joey? didn't ya like it?" spoke Mai with smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah but I just think its time I showed you just how much of a man I am" Spoke Joey as he pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties off. He then climbed back on top of her and begins to kiss her on the neck he then traveled slowly from her neck to her large breast. He took one in his mouth and wildly groped the other.  
  
"Oh my God Joseph , don't you dare stop"  
  
"I won't baby , you can bet on dat"  
  
Joey then took his hand gently begin to stroke her hot wet pussy, he slowly penetrated her with one of his fingers. He then pulled it out and licked it.  
  
"Oh yeah your ready" spoke Joey and with that he slowly begin to enter her, nice and slow, his dick was throbbing from want from this woman. He had to be slow and careful because he didn't want to cum and soon as he got in. As he continued to slid into her Mai grabbed his hair, he felt so good inside her.  
  
"Oh my God, how could something so right be so wrong" spoke Mai in complete ecstasy.  
  
"That's because it not wrong baby" answered Joey in a husky voice  
  
"Oh God Joey Wheeler do me"  
  
and with that Joey smirks and did as he was told.  
  
Joey then begins to move in and out her with soft, amorous movements.  
  
"Oh come on I know you can do better than that" spoke Mai with a smirk on her face in a taunting tone. and before she could say anything else Joey was pumping in her stronger and harder than ever. His breathing was ragged and his movements were hard and fast. Mai screamed both out of pain and pleasure. She looked up at him and saw and extremely serious scowl on his face as he stared down to meet her gaze. He then forcefully kissed her their tongues met again while there hot sweaty bodies slammed into each other.  
  
"Oh yes Joseph that's it more!" screamed Mai as she pulled his hair, Joey then buried his face in the crock of her neck and continued to give her the banging of a life time. so much sexual frustration was being released by one another. he wanted her the instant her saw her and she wanted him the instant he beat her in their duel. Joey then lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulder for better accesses. he was slamming into her harder and harder and Mai enjoyed ever bit of it. Joey squeezed his eyes shut while Mai begin to kiss him on his neck and ear lob softly. This was it Joey couldn't take it anymore he was about to cum. He then quickly pulled out of her and came on the ground.  
  
"Oh shit..." was all Joey could say and he panted heavily. Mai just laid there looking up at him with a victorious smirk on her face. Joey then looked over at the condoms on the ground that he forgot about.  
  
'aw shit I totally forgot about the condoms'  
  
"Well Joey looks like I won this duel" spoke Mai as she stood up and fixed her clothes.  
  
"What do you mean?" spoke Joey in a annoyed tone as he stood up and pulled up his pants.  
  
"I mean , I didn't cum, but you sure did, like I said little boy"  
  
"Man, whatever you like this little boys dick, don't deny it" spoke Joey with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Who said I was, but tell you what..." spoke Mai as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It you keep this quite and just between you and me, I just might give you another chance to redeem yourself" and with that she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Sure , I wont tell, you can trust me, I'm not the type to kiss an tell anyway...not that anyone would believe me if I told the anyway."  
  
"Good"  
  
"Well Mai I'm a head back to the camp site, are you coming?"  
  
"No not right now, I still have a lot on my mind"  
  
"Oh all right, see you in a little bit" and with that Joey begin to walk away, but then he stopped in mid step.  
  
"Oh and Mai..."  
  
"Yes Joseph"  
  
"You ain't alone no more, whether you like it or not"  
  
and with the said Joey left to rejoin the others leaving Mai to contemplate on what just happened and what she should do about it. 


End file.
